Advanced Nurturing High School
|Kōdo Ikusei Kōtō Gakkō}}, also known as |Tōkyōto Kōdo Ikusei Kōtō Gakkō}} in the anime, is a school established by the Japanese government to nurture the young people who will support the country in the future. It boasts a 100% employment and college entry rate, and with thorough, state-directed teaching methods, it spares no effort in pursuing the nation's desired future. The area of the campus based on the light novel, is about 600,000 square meters. You-Zitsu Light Novel — Volume 1 Rules * Each student will have their own points to be used in place of money when buying goods and services. There is nothing, within the realm of reason, that cannot be bought on campus using points.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 1 and Episode 1 * Each class is assigned a certain number of class points. Class points will fluctuate based on the affiliated students' behavior and the results of certain tests. Every month, each student is assigned private points equal to their class points times 100.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 1 and Episode 2 * Any student who fails to meet the required score on a midterm or final exam will be expelled. The threshold for expulsion is 50% of the average score of the rest of the class in any given subject.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 1 and Episode 3 * Class A through D labels are provisional and can change based on class point assignments. The class with the current highest total class points will be named Class A, with B, C, and D, being named respectively in descending order.'You-Zitsu'' Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and You-Zitsu'' Episode 4 * Class membership remains the same from enrollment through graduation. It is assumed that the students of each class will come together to overcome various challenges and grow through doing this.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and You-Zitsu Episode 5 * Students are allowed to exchange private points among themselves. The acquisition of another students’ private points through fraud or threat will result in severe punishment, but the trading of points under any contract deemed legitimate will be left up to personal discretion.'You-Zitsu'' Light Novel and Anime — Volume 2 and Episode 6 *Students can buy the right to transfer to the class of their choosing. 20,000,000 private points are required to do this.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 3 and Episode 7 *All students must stay in on-campus housing and are forbidden to leave the campus except for certain special occasions. Additionally, contact with all outsiders is forbidden, including family and guardians.You-Zitsu Light Novel and Anime — Volume 3 and Episode 8 Uniforms The uniform for male students usually consists of a white dress shirt beneath a red button-up blazer, paired with dull green pants, brown shoes, and a blue or burgundy tie. Female students wear a similar uniform, consisting of a white dress shirt and a red button-up blazer, along with a short white skirt, black socks that vary from calf-length to thigh-length, brown shoes, and a blue or burgundy bowtie. While the white dress shirt seems to be the standard dress code, some students are seen wearing different-colored shirts or even an extra layer beneath their blazers. For example, Kei Karuizawa wears a light blue shirt while Mio Ibuki and Haruka Hasebe each wear an additional orange shirt under their respective blazers. Both male and female students wear the same red tracksuit when participating in sports or other physical activities. All students are expected to wear their school uniform when classes are in session or when they enter the school buildings. Facilities Dormitories The main characters, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (who resides at Room 401), Suzune Horikita, and Kikyō Kushida, reside in one of the four building units that are used for dormitory purposes. Each of the units is a 15-storey building comprised of not less than 140 rooms that are individually divided among students. The first seven floors above the ground floor are dedicated to male students while the upper seven floors are for the female ones. Boys are technically not allowed to enter the area where the girls live after 8pm. You-Zitsu Light Novel — Volume 10 These buildings are arrayed by a pair of elevators, and possibly a section where the fire exit is positioned. Additionally, each room in each building is designed to be minimal as possible and is enough for student's survival. According to Kiyotaka's estimate, the room is about 8 tatami mats big, thus, 13.2496 m2 in area. It is also known to have its distinctive security passcode which is accessible through duplicate green cards. It is also known to be equipped with an internal telephone line system that is available all the time for all those that are residing in this area. The dormitory is known to be near to public spheres such as the park and boulevard. Details about the head manor and dorm staff are yet to be revealed in the series. School Complex Classrooms Every classroom is equipped with a whiteboard, TV-screens, lockers, and fixed 25 student tables, whereas, in the light novels, it can vary based on the number of students in-field. Surveillance cameras are also present in this area. Cafeteria The main function of this area is to provide a standard meal to students with the exchange of private points. The meals are priced with great diversity which is directly proportional to the taste they offer. This area is also known to be under the surveillance of cameras. Student Council Room This room is made for the activities related to Student Council's duties such as for holding a regular special meeting with leaders of successful classes for each year level and for management of local student affairs. This room has a big U-shaped table with comfy seats. It is also known to be equipped with a projector and automatic window blinders. This area is revealed to be somewhere near the school's swimming pool. Swimming Pool This area is one of the non-surveilled places inside the campus. It has three main sections: the main swimming pool area, the audience's seats located on the second floor, and the changing rooms. The main swimming pool area follows the race course suggested and prescribed by the Olympic Games, which is having 50 metres (164.0 ft) in length. Library This is an airconditioned area that is specially made for book archiving and referencing. Other kinds of student activities such as group study and meeting are also allowed in the area. Details about the librarian and the library staff are yet to be revealed in the series. It is also noted that the architectural structure of this building is somehow patterned to 's Nakajima Memorial Library. Gymnasium This multi-purpose area is where the annual opening ceremonies and club fair are being conducted. It is also used by the Basketball Club for their regular evening training. Keyaki Mall This area is a 5-story main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. Pallet In the anime, this area is inside the Keyaki Mall. However, in the light novel, this area is located on the first floor of the school building. It is a well-known cafe among the female where they not only can buy drinks and beverages but also study and meet up for secular reasons. SIVCAMERA This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. It is an electronic store that offers various kind of services; one of which is for electronic device warranty repair. This is where Airi Sakura, with the presence of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida, brought her camera in order for it to be fixed. So far, the only known employee of this store is Yukitsu Kusuda, who is now in custody of the police due to his attempted assault against Airi Sakura. Karaoke Clubs This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. Aside from offering rooms for disco and karaoke, alcohol and exquisite beverages are also being served here. This location is often visited by Class 1-C students and some 1-D students. Public Spheres Within the confines of Advanced Nurturing High School, most of the areas in the public sphere are being under surveillance of cameras. There's also an active group of police that regularly patrols the area. Park This circular area is comprised of several benches on its perimeter with each of them facing the fountain at its center. Boulevard It is a non-surveillance area composed of a pathway made of bricks, a considerable number of street lights, and an iron fence that separates the landform to the sea. Convenience Store Leisure Pool Story Faculty Students Class 1-A * Class Representatives: Arisu Sakayanagi & Kōhei Katsuragi * Current Class Points: 1131 points You-Zitsu Light Novel — Volume 11.5 Class 1-B * Class Representatives: Honami Ichinose & Ryūji Kanzaki * Current Class Points: 550 points Class 1-C * Class Representatives: Kakeru Ryūen & Mio Ibuki * Current Class Points: 508 points Class 1-D * Class Representatives: Suzune Horikita & Yōsuke Hirata * Current Class Points: 347 points Staff References Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Locations